The City of the Sun
1 Skill Point 6,000 |previous=A Seeker at the Gates |next=Collateral The Field of the Fallen Maker's End |region=Meridian Olin's Apartment Rockwreath |type = Main Quest |enemies: = Corruptor Eclipse Cultists}} The City of the Sun is the tenth main quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis Journey to Meridian Aloy embarks on a long journey along the Way of Broken Stones to the Carja city of Meridian in search of Olin. The route from Daytower is a long one and takes her through the vast wilderness, bandit camps, Hunting Grounds, and other areas. After taking out the machines attacking the Daytower gate, Aloy leaves the Nora behind and begins her journey to Meridian, the Carja capital to find the Olin, the Oseram whom she met before the day of the Proving Massacre. As Aloy reaches the city, she finds that an angry crowd of Carja artisans have gathered outside the main bridge, halted by the Carja guards. Continuing past them Aloy is barred entry from the city with the guard informing her that in light of the recent murders of Ersa and her Vanguard, all travelers are subjected to search before entering into Meridian. After a brief argument with the guard Erend emerges, relieved to see she is alive. Once they are alone, Aloy relays what she knows about Olin and the Proving Massacre, demanding to be taken to him. Erend tells her that Olin is no longer in the city but agrees to let her search his apartment as long as he may accompany her. Finding Olin Entering the apartment, Aloy discovers a sealed hatch hidden beneath a rug. Without a key and unable to open it herself, Aloy continues searching for more clues and a way to open the hatch. Searching upstairs, Aloy finds a pallet stacked with ingots. As she pushes the pallet form the platform, it crashes through the hatch below, granting them access to the floor below. With her Focus, Aloy begins investigating the secret workshop, discovering a map on the wall and Olin's journal, confirming that the Oseram knew Aloy was being targeted. She then finds a datapoint addressed to Olin from the killers, learning that the killers captured his wife and child to coerce him into working for them. After Aloy fills Erend in on what she found then turns and tries to leave, although Erend blocks her way, asking for her help in finding those responsible for his sister's death. Telling her he'll wait for her at Red Ridge Pass, he lets Aloy go. Aloy journeys to Rockwreath, the excavation site where she hopes to find Olin. From a hidden vantage point, she watches as a Corruptor is raised from the ground. Suddenly, Olin and the killers cry out, revealing their Focuses have stopped working. Realizing they are not alone, the cultist leader orders for a search of the area to find the intruders. Meanwhile an unknown caller taps into Aloy's Focus, informing her that he has temporarily disabled the killers' Focuses to assist her. Aloy descends into the site to kill the Corruptors and the cultists. Olin's Fate Once the enemies are dispatched and only Olin remains, Aloy approaches him to demand answers. She learns the killers are a Shadow Carja cult called the Eclipse who worship and serve a metal devil called HADES. It was HADES who put out the kill order on Aloy at the Proving. She learns that the man who tried to kill her is Helis, Sun-King Jiran's champion Kestrel and an Eclipse leader. Under the instruction of HADES, the Eclipse are excavating sites of the Old Ones to bring machines back to life and recruit them into their army. Although Olin doesn't know who the woman is that Aloy so closely resembles, he tells her that he saw an image of the woman in Maker's End, ruins of the Old Ones. After Olin reveals all he knows, Aloy decides whether to spare his life or kill him to avenge the deaths of the Nora killed during the Proving Massacre through a flashpoint. Regardless of Olin's fate, Aloy still agrees to travel to the Spurflints to rescue his family although her choice impacts the errand Collateral. * If Aloy kills Olin, she will find and rescue the hostages from the cultists by herself and relay a message to Olin's family. * If Olin remains alive, he will meet Aloy in the Spurflints and lead her to the Eclipse outpost. She can further decide whether or not to accept his steel for the fight. Either way, Olin will reunite with his family and they decide to return to the Claim. Objectives # Go to Meridian # Talk to the Checkpoint Commander # Follow Erend # Investigate Olin's Apartment ## Examine the Rug ## Find a way to Break the Hatch ## Push the Stack of Ingots ## Enter the Secret Room # Investigate Olin's Secret Workshop for evidence that reveals his current whereabouts and explains his motivations. ## Examine the Map # Talk to Erend # Find Olin at the Excavation Site that was marked on his map. # Enter the Excavation Site # Kill the Corruptor and the Cultists # Talk to Olin Walkthrough Collectables The following datapoints are obtained automatically during this quest and cannot be missed. Hologram Datapoints * #2 A Message for Olin Scanned Glyphs * #12 Olin's Journal Category:Main Quests